A multimedia conferencing session may be a multimedia communication session between multiple parties. Each party may communicate with other parties participating in the session, e.g., a conference call. Multimedia conferencing sessions may be particularly advantageous when parties are geographical remote from one another thereby making face-to-face meetings difficult to attend. As the popularity of multimedia conferencing sessions grow, however, unique challenges may be encountered. For example, multimedia conferencing sessions may be sensitive to delay, particularly for voice communications. Some members of a multimedia conferencing session may be connecting to the session via different networks, such as the traditional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), a packet network, a wireless network, and so forth. Each network may introduce varying amounts of delay into the conferencing session, which may cause disruptions in the session. Consequently, there may be a need for improved multimedia conferencing technology to reduce such problems.